It is known to inspect multiple surfaces of a component using a single set of image data. However, existing methods and systems for performing such inspections require the component to be placed within the inspection apparatus, such as by lowering or raising the component into position. While some systems and methods allow some inspection processes to be performed using an inspection apparatus that is placed over or under the component being inspected, the image data from the different surfaces of such systems and methods is not in the same focal plane, and is contained within an area that significantly larger than the total surface area of the component being inspected. As such, the resolution of such systems and methods is low, or they require different image data generation systems having different focal lengths.